


Domesticity Suits

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hair, Kissing, Napping, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Tired Sherlock, slip of the tongue, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A very tired Sherlock joins Molly on the sofa in Baker Street.





	Domesticity Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [NSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSquared/gifts).



> Finally time I updated this series again! Inspired by a prompt from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) (" _One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap_ "), it was chosen as a surprise prompt gift by **Nsquared** for one of my prompt claims.

She was curled up on the sofa after being let out of her post early when Sherlock stomped into Baker Street. She had thought he was angry at first until he entered the sitting room and her eyes widened. “Sherlock, did you sleep at all last night?” she asked, setting her place in her book with a bookmark before setting the book aside.

He didn’t bother to answer with anything more than a grunt and made his way to the sofa. He laid on the sofa with his head in her lap, and she began running her fingers through his curls. “No sleep. Important case,” he said as he began to relax.

“Mmhmm,” she said. “Well, obviously it’s nothing that’s come through Barts recently. So I’m assuming it’s your brother driving you to the edge?”

“Good guess,” he replied. “Why are you home?”

“A pipe broke in the refrigeration unit and they said it would take the rest of my shift to repair, so I got time off for good behaviour,” she said with a smile as she watched Sherlock relax even more under her ministrations. “I finished the paperwork I brought home an hour ago.”

“Anything over a four?” he asked.

“Sadly, no. You’re stuck helping your brother for the time being.”

“What good are you then?” he asked with a yawn.

“I have a comfortable lap, apparently,” she said. “And magic fingers.”

“I would take advantage of those fingers if I didn’t have a case to solve,” he said.

“Sleep first, Sherlock. Maybe the solution will come to you in a dream or something.” She let her fingers graze his cheek. “And I’ll even put your mobile on vibrate so Mycroft can’t bother you.”

“It’s under the pillow in the bedroom,” he said.

“Well, then I’m glad I didn’t need to get a hold of you today,” she said with a soft chuckle. “Best to avoid the bedroom for a bit, then.”

“I’m comfortable here,” he said with another yawn.

“I know,” she replied. “Get some rest, Sherlock. Doctor Hooper’s orders.”

“Yes...Doctor Holmes...” he said.

Her eyes widened slightly at the comment but she said nothing, seeing he’d just dropped off as his head lolled further to the side, burrowing closer to her. It was just a slip f the tongue, she was sure. They hadn’t been together long enough to consider marriage. They’d just moved in together!

Though this _was_ Sherlock, the man who had considered them a couple long before they went on their first date. He could be considering it in some abstract way in his mind.

She moved her fingers back to his hair and played with the curls. If he did ask, she might say yes. There were such things as long engagements, after all. And she loved him, loved him with all her heart. She didn’t have any ideas on being with anyone else, and she doubted he had different thoughts on the matter. So...perhaps. 

After she was sure he was asleep she slowly moved her hand away, picking up her book and going back to the page she had been reading. She’d managed to get through five chapters when he hit her arm sitting upright. “Sorry,” she said, moving her arm out of the way.

“Molly, you’re a genius,” he said, moving from a laid out position to sitting up before hopping off the sofa, running a hand over his face before stretching. “Sleep was just what I needed.”

“You solved the case?” she asked, setting her book aside again.

“I did,” he said with a nod, leaning in towards her and planting a hand on either side of her before he kissed her deeply. She caressed his face until he ended it. “I’ll have my brother off my back in three hours. Four tops. And then when I get back, perhaps you can properly tire me out.”

She chuckled and pulled him in for another quick kiss. “Go, be the genius we know you are, and I’ll make sure I wear you out when you get back.” He pulled away from her and went back to the stairs before patting the Belstaff and then turning towards the bedroom. Her chuckle became more outright laughter when he came back out with mobile in hand.

“Pretend that didn’t happen,” he said.

“Just because I love you,” she said.

“I love you too!” he called back as he began heading down the stairs to the front door. She shook her head and picked up her book a third time. If this was to be their future together, she supposed she could accept that.


End file.
